Collection
by carolqc14
Summary: A collection of one-shots and AUs based around Korrasami. Updates spontaneously. Rated T for now, might bump up to M. Cover image by nymre on tumblr.
1. Chapter 1

**Prompt: Asami is all rolled up in blankets surrounded by pillows on their couch. When Korra walks in, Asami just says "Come."**

Asami Sato was not a person that often stayed home and made a pillow fort. She was a person that often wouldn't come out of her workshop unless her girlfriend dragged out. As you can tell, today is a different story. Asami was sick with the flu and was feeling unnaturally cold so she made herself a burrito of blankets. Then she added the pillows when she got uncomfortable.

Asami Sato was being a bum and there was nothing she could do about it.

She sat like that the entire day, going through reports and paperwork she had needed to catch up with in the time she had been out. She had a cup of tea and some saltine crackers since she could barely keep her food down, but those had been long forgotten since she got a hold of her paperwork, rarely taking a sip of her now cold tea.

The only missing factor from this equation was Korra telling her to put away her work and just come cuddle. Asami knew that the Southern native had gone to meet up with President Raiko about the city's expansion after Asami had been out most of the week with Korra being her messenger. Asami couldn't help but sigh and put her paperwork down and sink further into her blankets.

The heiress was lightly napping when she heard a door open and it wasn't long before the Avatar came into the room. To which Asami extended her arms towards and with a pout said: "Come."

Korra just laughed and walk towards her. "Did you take your medicine?"

Asami nodded and made grabbing motions with her hands. "Just come cuddle," she said. "Please?"

"Alright, alright," Korra said. "I'm coming ya bum."

"I'm not a bum," Asami said making room for the younger woman and placing her face on the nook of her neck. "I'm sick and I'm allowed to make myself into a human blanket holder."

"Complete with a pillow fort?" Korra asked, only to be answered by a light smack.

"Shut up."

* * *

**A/N:** Hey guys! Long time no see! So as you can tell, I'm back into writing although I have no idea how long it'll last, I'm incredibly sorry about that but this is my newest obsession: Korrasami. I've been intending for looking for a beta because I do want to start a story (Korrasami of course) but I want to have everything written down and settled before I start posting things. This story will be a collection of one-shots and you can always send prompts and I will try my best to get to them but for now, most of these will be me prompt hunting on tumblr, which you can also send me prompts to or ask or a PM.


	2. Chapter 2

**Prompt: While traveling around the new Earth (insert name here) to see how well the states are doing with their new governments, Korra and Asami end up visiting one of the worst states when it comes to homophobia. They end up staying there to try and help fix the situation the best they can, especially for those who also like the same sex but are far too afraid to come out and say so.**

Because of Korra's assistance with the new Earth Republic, Wu had asked her to go on a trip around the country to make sure that the states were doing fine with their elected governors and such. "Make it a vacation out of it! Bring Asami with you!" he had said excitedly the day Korra had reluctantly agreed after coming home from her very short lived honeymoon with her wife.

Asami had been up for it while Korra mumbled the entire way to the train station about ungrateful ex princes and their charming promises. Asami had then kissed her cheek and promised her a cuddling session in the train if she would put a smile out for the public, which Korra agreed to.

They travelled all over, making sure to stay for a couple of days and check out the government standing, all while having their extended honeymoon of course. They enjoyed themselves and had fun, until they reached a state on the outskirts of the Earth Republic where they were shut out because "we can't have abominations like you walking around our blessed town!"

Korra had been livid. This was her wife, and herself, they were talking about. Korra was not standing for this. Her few seconds of rage were cut short by Asami putting her hand gently on Korra's shoulder. They had faced hate before but not to the point that had them not granted access into a town for it.

"I don't understand why people act this way," Korra said. "I love you and people shouldn't care who I'm married to!"

"Some people don't understand the concept of two women being together Korra, we just have to accept it," Asami said rubbing Korra's neck. "Although this is discrimination and I bet you half of their technology has my name on it so we're coming in here whether they like it or not."

Asami had then gracefully walked up to the gates and knocked harder, telling them that Future Industries is the reason that they don't have to walk miles to the next state in order to have clothes and while the gate master did not want to let Asami and Korra in, the governor did therefore they couple was granted access.

For the next two days they were both given the shortest of courtesies, keeping any, if all, interactions at bay. Parents scolded their children for coming within 10 feet of them with a faint whisper of: "don't get close to them or else you'll turn into one too."

Korra didn't understand how Asami took this all in and greeted them all with a smile. Korra herself had wanted to burn this town down for treating her wife like she was nothing but garbage, but alas, she knew it was a bad idea and in the end resorted to punching a rock. A very large rock. The size of a mountain. Which now has a crack in it.

On the third day, a young lad came up to the couple asking them questions about their coming out to their friends and family, seeking advice from the two, hoping to come out himself without fear of being rejected by his family members. This was the moment where Korra had enough. She made the town come to a hearing where she and Asami addressed them about the obvious homophobic issues the town as a collective whole had had.

"Hello! My name is Avatar Korra and as many of you know, this is my wife, Asami Sato," Korra said pointing towards Asami. "And before you start making rude remarks, let me talk and if by the end of my talking you still think the way that you do then I'll leave this town and never come back."

The townspeople stayed quiet, waiting for the Avatar to talk.

"Were I come from, same-sex relationships are very common, we as people encourage others to be happy and pursue their passion," Korra started. "We want them to be happy but to find a reason to stay and benefit the tribe as a whole. We try our best to not be prejudiced and often succeed at this difficult feat. We want our tribe to prosper and if to prosper as a whole, the marriage of the best male hunter we have to another male is needed, then so be it. We understand that we were made the way we are for a reason and suppressing ourselves as a person isn't going to help us overtime. If we happen to be gay then so be it, if we happen to be bisexual then again, so be it. We support each other because the tribe isn't a tribe without all of its members."

Korra then took a deep breath and looked at the townspeople with a determined look on her face.

"When I met Asami Sato, I did not expect to fall hopelessly in love with her and marry her. In fact, I had a great dislike for the girl. But things happen and people change. I didn't choose to fall in love with her, I chose to act upon those feelings and make something happen, which is completely different from actually choosing with whom you're falling in love with. You people as a whole believe that what Asami and I have is an abomination." A loud murmur of agreement passed over the crowd. "I would like to tell you that it's not. If I or Asami was male, you would be gushing over the fact that we finally got married or if/when are we going to have kids and such. My whole point is, why do you call my love for her an abomination when there are worse scenarios and cases, where the relationship isn't driven by love and trust? Why do you insist on making our relationship a horrendous mistake just because one of us doesn't have a penis? And why are we to be treated like we're nothing more than garbage when we voluntarily helped out this state and all the other ones like this one when we could've not spent money on something that wouldn't give back?"

Korra was silent for a couple of minutes before Asami took her hand and kissed her cheek.

"Non-heterosexual people shouldn't be treated like they're not humans because we all are, benders and non-benders," Asami started. "Humans should be treated with respect and dignity, regardless of their sexual orientation that shouldn't matter to anyone but them. Other's preferences are none of your business and you have no control over other's lives. How would you feel if someone told you that you couldn't be allowed to be a citizen just because you plant the wrong kind of cabbages? You'd feel outraged because in the end they're cabbages and it shouldn't matter what kind of cabbages they are. That's exactly how Korra and I feel. That's exactly how most of your children feel. That's how a lot of people who are gay and/or bi feel. They want to come out and be themselves around you instead of making up a persona that satisfies your needs. They should be able to openly express who they are instead of expressing what you want them to be."

That brought the whole town into complete utter silence. Some people in the back of the group were crying tears of joy and a solitary clap was heard before the entire crowd exploded into a round of applause. Korra grinned and picked Asami up from the ground, spinning her around in circles and gently placing her down.

They hadn't changed all of their opinions for the better but they planted the seed and now they were all waiting for the plant to sprout and grow. The couple continued their trip around the Earth Republic, often thinking about this visit in particular. What if they had failed? What if it was all just an act expertly put together by the town?

Either way, neither Korra nor Asami ever find out.

The last time was officially the last time they ever spent on that state, never bothering to set foot there again.


End file.
